


confusion

by potterbite



Series: The story of you and me [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: Chris is confused about the relationship between his dad and Buck.(Same Chris, same)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The story of you and me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170047
Comments: 13
Kudos: 326





	confusion

“Dad?”

Eddie folds up the duvet cover as Chris lies down beneath it. “Yes?”

“Did you like dating Ms Flores?”

Eddie is taken aback by the question. Mostly because he hadn’t told Chris anything of it; not to hide it, but to be sure before he let Chris see her as something more than ‘the teacher’.

“Well, I think so. What makes you ask?”

Chris grins, big and wide, all innocence. “My friend in class told me about her dad and his new girlfriend and all the fun stuff they do together as a family, and how her dad’s girlfriend is really, really nice.” His smile falters a bit and he meets Eddie’s eyes. “So I’m confused.”

Eddie frowns, cupping a hand around his son’s face. “About what?”

“Doesn’t that mean you date Buck already?”

Eddie chokes on absolutely nothing. 


End file.
